Therefore the wrath of God shall be
by lnvisiblelnk
Summary: Set during season 5 of spn.  After defeating the dark lord, Harry is abducted by demons as part of a plan to get Sam to say yes to the devil.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped across the front lawn, sending the piles of perfectly raked leaves tumbling across the grass like miniature tornados. Harry paused by the window and looked out at his once pristine lawn. He sighed, making a mental note of yet another job he would have to do, all the while wondering how he had gone from saviour of the wizading world to suburban washout. In the years of peace that had followed his defeat of Voldemort he had felt himself slipping into a pattern, unable to settle into the life of a civilian and leave his life as a soldier behind. Sometimes he found himself wishing for another dark lord to fight to break the monotony, but only sometimes. Harry turned his back on the window, shaking his head at his own foolishness and resolving to find a rake as soon as possible.

Out of the window the leaves stirred again. This time it seemed less like the random patterns of the wind and almost as if something invisible was stalking through them, slowly making its way towards the house. Harry was in his garage looking for his gardening tools when he heard the first growl. He turned slowly, scanning the room for the source of the noise. There was nothing there, but that didn't stop him from pulling his wand out of his back pocket and brandishing it in front of him.

"Homenum revelio," he muttered under his breath. Nothing happened, but he still couldn't get rid of the suspicion that there was someone in the room with him. Unwillingly, he turned back to the pile of tools and picked up the rake. Too late, he heard another low growl, before something large collided with his legs, smashing him into the wall. His wand flew out of his hand, skittering across the floor and out of his reach. It managed to pin him to the floor, and despite Harry's struggles he could not rid himself of the heavy weight. He could feel the things breath on his face, the hot scent of decayed meat enough to make him retch. He tried to move his arm to punch his invisible assailant, but sharp fangs gripped his shoulder. He felt them pierce through his clothing and into his flesh and gave a grunt of pain as they _ripped_.

"That's enough, good doggie," called a voice from somewhere across the room. Harry's first thought when he heard the coo was that Bellatrix Lestrange had somehow returned from the dead. But as the thing on his chest relaxed its grip and he managed to raise his head from the floor, he saw that it was another dark haired woman who was smirking at him from across the room.

"Who the hell are you?" He gasped, wincing as he tried to raise himself into a sitting position. "Get out of my house!" The woman laughed, striding forwards to crouch next to Harry.

"Well aren't you adorable," she raised a hand to ruffle his hair but he jerked his head back. "Trying to boss me around when you have a hellhound on your chest. My name's Meg, little Harry, and I'm afraid I can't leave quite yet. "

"Oh yeah," growled Harry, deciding to ignore her use of the word _hellhound_, "and why's that?" Meg leant forwards until she was inches away from Harry's face. Her eyes flicked to pure black and back again and Harry barely managed to restrain a startled yelp.

"We have a mutual friend who is very interested in meeting you, Harry Potter. In fact, you were an essential part of our bargain." She grinned sardonically and the hellhound on his chest gave a threatening snarl. Harry cast his eyes around the room, trying to locate his wand as he asked his next question.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," he said brazenly, "but what deal are you talking about?" Meg clucked at him, drawing his gaze back to her face.

"Oh, you are a funny one," she sighed, "it's almost a shame we can't spend more time together, the fun we could have had..." As she spoke she trailed one finger almost tenderly up his face, her nail leaving a shallow cut behind. "Sadly, we have more need of the ape than we do you." As her nail bit more deeply into his flesh, Harry tried to call up some of his wandless magic. Meg gave a little gasp and suddenly the cheerful expression on her face was gone, her eyes back to soulless black. "Careful Harry Potter," she hissed. "You don't want to anger me." Harry opened his mouth to retort, but before he could Meg raised her hand and brought it down hard on the top of his head. His vision blurred. The last thing he saw was Meg's grinning face, then the darkness rose and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I hope you enjoyed that. <strong>

**To warn you all now, this fic is probably going to end up being quite long. In the next chapter we'll find out what's happened to poor old Harry and meet the Winchesters! If anyone has an opinion on what pairing they'd like then please let me know. I probably want to include some Destiel, and I'm toying with Sam/Harry, but nothing's definite. **

**Also, I would be very grateful if someone could help me timeline. This is set during season 5 of spn, but I'm not sure what year that was, so I'm not sure how old everyone is. If anyone knows, let me know!**

**Night.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. Furiously he rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image of Lucifer in his decaying vessel. The nightmares were growing more frequent and he was finding it harder and harder to sleep through the night. He cast a glance over at his brother who was sleeping face down in the motel bed next to his and smiled softly. Dean didn't share the same problem. As Sam watched, he gave a loud snore, before rolling over in the covers.

Settling back down in the bed he tried to get back to sleep and put the unsettling dream from his mind. But instead he found himself dwelling on it. It hadn't been all that different from his previous nightmares, Lucifer had looked as horrible as ever, but this time there had been something else there too. A demon, he assumed, with blood red eyes. "It won't be much longer, Sam" Lucifer had whispered. "My new friend can be _very _persuasive." Then Sam woke up. He cast his mind back, trying to remember if he'd ever seen the demon before, but if he had, it wasn't in the same vessel.

He shut his eyes, determined to forget the dream and get some sleep. A hand grasped his face, covering his mouth. Sam jerked up, trying to dislodge his attacker, and call for Dean. "Petrificus totalus," hissed a voice. The hand loosened its grip, and Sam's body went stiff. Panicking, he tried to call for Dean again, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. The only part of his body he could still control was his eyes. He used them to gaze in horror at the man who was now looming above him. The man grinned as he looked at Sam's frightened face, then he put a finger to his lips and grasped Sam's arm. They disappeared with a small 'pop.' It wouldn't be until morning that Dean discovered that his brother was missing.

* * *

><p>Harry was angry. It had been a week since Meg had broken into his house and kidnapped him, and in that week he had been left to rot in the basement somewhere. He knew he wasn't alone in the house. Occasionally, he could hear the sound of footsteps from above him and once the door had started to open before it was slammed shut again. He had tried several times to open the door himself, both by throwing himself at the wood, and trying to summon enough of his wandless magic to unlock it. Neither technique had worked, so he'd amused himself by practicing his magic and rummaging through the various boxes that had been left in the basement to find food. So far he'd managed to survive off bottled water and the dried food that seemed to have been left specifically for him and his magic was progressing. He thought that by the end of the day he might have enough control to open the door and stun whoever was on the other side, before returning to his friends and working out what Meg and whoever she was working with wanted.<p>

He was just calling up his magic to practice his stunner when he heard loud footsteps above him. He hurried to the door and pressed his ear against it, wishing he'd had some extendable ears on him when he'd been abducted. He couldn't hear any distinct words, just low mumbling. He could make out three voices, two men and a woman. From what he could hear, they seemed excited. He could just about manage to make out the words "father," and "vessel." He heard his own name mentioned too. Then a fourth voice joined the conversation, another man. Harry couldn't tell what he was saying, but when he heard a loud scream of pain, he decided it didn't matter.

Instincts he thought he'd long forgotten flooded his mind as he raised his palm to the door. "Reducto," he bellowed. The door smashed apart, sending fragments of wood and dust spiralling ahead of him. He burst out of the basement, taking a dark pleasure from the look of surprise on the faces of the room's occupants. He recognised Meg, and one of the men, who he thought he recognised as one of the deatheaters he had fought so long ago. He didn't recognise the other two, but the fact that one was curled up on the floor in pain, whilst the other simply looked bemused told him which one he was helping. He didn't think he'd forget his enemy again; he looked as though he was suffering from some sort of flesh eating virus.

Meg's face was a snarl of rage as she looked at him, her eyes a frightening shade of black. Harry barely spared her a glance as he raised his palm again. "Stupify!" He cried, hitting her in the chest with a beam of red light. She gave a grunt of surprise, before toppling over. Harry rounded on the others. The man he recognised as a deatheater snarled at him before disapparating, leaving Harry with only one adversary. The rotting man gazed at Harry, a look of mild disgruntlement passing over his face.

"You are troublesome," he mused, examining Harry. "I can see why he'd want to punish you." Harry let out a bark of laughter, pointing his hand in his direction.

"This, coming from a kidnapper?" He said pointedly. The man didn't look fazed, but sighed.

"You weren't meant to be harmed before I handed you over, but I'm sure he won't mind some minor damage. It won't make that much difference in the long run." He said musingly. Harry was about to ask what he meant, but before he could he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It had happened enough times before for him to recognise the sensation.

"You broke my ribs!" He accused, wincing in pain. "I liked my ribs!" He tried to stun the man but he waved the spell away as if swatting a fly.

"You really think you can harm me?" He questioned. Harry didn't answer, but tried several other spells, all as ineffectual as the next. The man raised one eyebrow before raising his hand and blasting Harry back across the room so that he landed next to the other man, who he could see was not on the floor from pain, but because he had been tied up. "Foolish mortal," spat the decaying man, advancing towards them. Harry focused all his power on him and managed to send him flying backwards towards the wall. As he watched him stand back off, brushing dust from his clothing, Harry felt afraid. He didn't know how they were going to escape, and he was beginning to see black spots in his vision from the pain in his chest.

He heard the sound of wings behind him, but dismissed them as a hallucination from the pain. Then a gravelly voice spoke. "Hold on Sam, Harry Potter." The darkness around his vision increased, and for the second time that week Harry passed into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before his vision went black, was the soft fluttering of wings.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Thank you all for your reviewsfaves of the last chapter.**

**I still need answers to my questions from chpt1: What year is season 5 set, and what pairings would you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

The threesome landed on the wooden floor with a soft thud. Almost immediately Dean hurried over to them, pulling a knife from his jacket and cutting through the ropes that bound his brother's limbs. Sam gave a low moan of relief as he massaged his aching wrists, and allowed Dean to help him to his feet.

"You okay, Sammy?" He growled. "Was it Lucifer, what did that bastard do to you?" Sam smiled reassuringly at him and shrugged.

"It was him, but I've had worse, Dean" he replied. "Cas got me out of there before he could do anything." Dean looked unconvinced and for a second Sam was sure that he was going to insist on examining him himself. Instead, he clasped Sam quickly on the shoulder and smiled.

"You had me worried for a moment there, Sam." He said brusquely before turning and nodding to the angel, "thanks Cas." Castiel did not respond, but gazed stoically down at the young, blood covered man on the floor. Dean followed his gaze and frowned. "Were you planning on explaining why this punk's bleeding on my carpet, or are you waiting for an invitation?" He demanded.

"We're in a motel, Dean," Sam pointed out. "It's not really _your _carpet."

"I don't care about the damn carpet," growled Dean. "Explain."

"This is Harry Potter," said Castiel, causing both brothers to look at him. He didn't elaborate, but bent down and gently placed his palm against the young man's chest. As Sam watched the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth receded and his chest began to rise and fall in a more regular pattern.

"Gee, thanks Cass," said Dean rolling his eyes. "Great explanation." Sam decided to intervene before his brother got even more agitated and cleared his throat hurriedly.

"He was at the house where they took me." He explained, "Lucifer had his own pet witch there, and just after he cursed me that guy burst through one of the doors and knocked Meg out."

"Meg was there!" Interrupted Dean. "And this guy took her out? I like him already." Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother.

"He used magic?" He continued, giving Castiel a questioning look. Before Castiel had a chance to respond Dean glared at him. The change was instantaneous. Immediately he tightened his grip on the hilt of his knife and pointed it threateningly in the direction of the unconscious Harry.

"You brought a witch here," he hissed, "are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Harry Potter is not a threat to you or your brother," replied Castiel. He stood up, wiping his hands on his coat to get rid of the thin layer of blood that covered them. Dean did not relax.

"You're going to need to run that one by me again," he growled. "Since when is a demon worshipping knucklehead not a threat?" Castiel's expression didn't change, but Sam had the feeling that it was only the angel's fondness for his brother that stopped him snapping his retort.

"Harry is not a demon worshipping knucklehead," he said slowly, repeating Dean's phrasing. Dean gave a disbelieving snort, but Castiel ignored him and continued. "He is a different sort of witch, or wizard to use the correct terminology, than the kind you and Sam have faced before. His kind is born with inherent magical abilities. They are of no more good or evil than the human race." Dean still looked dubious, but Sam was fascinated.

"How come we've never heard of them?" He asked eagerly, "I've never seen them mentioned before, not even in Dad's journal." He was glad that Castiel didn't think Harry would be a danger to him or his brother. Even when he'd watched him used magic to send Lucifer ricocheting into a wall he'd been more in awe of the display of power than perturbed. Remembering the action he frowned. "He's really powerful isn't he?" He asked. Castiel nodded.

"Harry is powerful, even by the standards of other wizards." He replied.

"His magic managed to affect Lucifer," whispered Sam softly. Dean's head snapped around to look at Sam in shock, before spinning back to look at the unconscious wizard.

"Do you think he can help us?" He asked.

"Do you think he'll _want_ to help us?" Asked Sam. The wizard in question twitched on the floor, before letting out a series of violent, hacking coughs. When they finally subsided he gave a low moan and rubbed his face with his hands.

"He's waking up," stated Castiel unnecessarily. "You can ask him."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Thanks for all the positive responses to the last chapter. <strong>

**Have a good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sharp pounding sensation in his head was what convinced Harry he was still alive. He'd already died once and that had been painless, at least in the physical sense. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ached so much, and he'd had some pretty spectacular injuries before. He tried to swallow, but ended up half choking and sending himself into a fit of coughs that he was pretty sure would have fractured his ribs if not for the fact that they were already broken. When the coughing subsided he put his hands on his face and moaned.

Through the fog that was slowly clearing in his head he heard a voice say "he doesn't look so good," and blearily opened one eye. Three men loomed above him, spinning slightly out of focus. They were peering down at him as if he were an animal in a zoo, so Harry gave another moan and shut his eyes again, hoping they would leave. Life as an adult had not improved his disposition towards spectators and their sympathy.

"Oi, dude," boomed a different voice, "you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright, Dean," snapped the first voice, "just look at him. He's going to need some sort of treatment and..." The two voiced descended into bickering that sounded much more like meaningless noise to Harry, whose head was so sore that even the action of blinking was painful.

"Will you two be quiet for a moment," he finally snapped, wincing at the sound of his own voice. He forced himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes. "I'm fine, fine. Just, give me a second." He was aware that his voice sounded horribly croaky as he spoke, but at least it had the desired effect. The two men fell silent, giving Harry a chance to take in his surroundings. He barely had the chance to ascertain that he was in what looked like a dingy motel room, before the taller of the men opened his mouth to speak and he realised that their silence had not been out of respect of his command, but shock that he had spoken at all.

"Do you need anything, water, a bandage?" He asked hesitantly, looking awkwardly from his companions to Harry.

"A toad, eye of newt, a puppy tail?" Muttered his friend under his breath, receiving a dirty look in return as the first man laughed awkwardly.

"He's, erm, kidding! Just kidding," he said hurriedly, looking apologetically at Harry. "I'm Sam by the way, and that's Dean and Castiel." He indicated each man in turn. Dean grunted as Harry looked at him, stiffly nodding his head in greeting. Castiel just gazed at him. His intense stare coupled with his silence made Harry feel a little uneasy, so he turned back to Sam who seemed the friendliest out of the three. He frowned, recognising him.

"You're the man from the house!" He exclaimed, before frowning again. "How the hell did we end up here?"

"That was my doing, Harry Potter," said Castiel as he spoke for the first time.

"So you're a wizard?" Harry said questioningly, "how did you know where to find me?" He noticed Dean tense at his words but before he could call him on it Castiel replied.

"I am not a wizard. I am an angel of the Lord, Harry Potter. It is that which allowed me to discover the location of both yourself and Sam Winchester." He said gravely. Harry looked at him, but Castiel gave no indication that he was joking. An awkward silence ensued.

"An angel of the Lord?" He finally said disbelief all over his face. "I find that hard to believe."

"It is not a matter of belief," replied Castiel, a tone of finality in his voice. "You will find my brothers and I to be as real as your own kind. I fear that it is necessary for you to accept this truth, for you struggle to fight in this war unless you do."

"Fight in this war?" Repeated Harry incredulously. "Since when have I been fighting in a war?"

"You're not," said Sam hurriedly. "I mean, you weren't. But we could use your help..." Harry listened as Sam explained about the apocalypse and Lucifer. He felt a feeling rise in his stomach which he didn't recognise at first. Then he identified it as excitement. "... What do you say?" Finished Sam looking pleadingly at Harry. Despite his initial excitement, Harry was not sure that he wanted to take part in another war. The losses his side had suffered in the wizading war had been immense. He didn't know if he could commit himself to something like that again.

"You may not have a choice, Harry Potter-" stated Castiel.

"Call me Harry," he interrupted, still deep in thought.

"-Harry. You may not have a choice in this matter. It seems as though Lucifer's newest demon has taken a personal interest in you. You will be forced into this fight, no matter what you wish."

"Why would a demon be interested in me?" Asked Harry in confusion. "I didn't know they existed until a few minutes ago." Castiel nodded.

"It is my understanding that you were acquainted with this demon when it was still human." He explained, causing Harry to stare at him. His heart began to beat faster and a rushing sound filled his ears.

"Which demon?" He asked. He knew exactly what name Castiel would say, even before he said it.

"Voldemort," spat Castiel. Harry's vision went red as an extraordinary burst of hatred passed through him. He flexed his fingers as if gripping a wand, feeling his magic bubble angrily under the surface of his skin. He nodded.

"Count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Thanks yet again for all your comments and alerts. The number of reviews has doubled since last chapter (let's aim for that again.)<strong>

**So who guessed that that was going to happen? Do you approve? Let me know.**

**Have a nice night**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what you're saying is that you have no way to defeat the devil?" Asked Harry, looking utterly unimpressed. He was slumped at the back of the brother's car as they sped down the highway. Castiel had disappeared shortly after he'd rescued Harry and Sam, calling a few hours later to report that he'd tracked down a demon that the brothers had been searching for before Harry's arrival. Using his directions they were driving to the demon's safe house. The scenery out of the window bleeding together into one huge blur as Dean ignored the speed limit and pelted down the road.

"That's where we're going wizard boy," snapped Dean from the driver's seat. "Why else would we be driving cross country at this time in the morning?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, how could I forget?" He asked sarcastically. "We're breaking into the house of a demon, for a gun that may or may not be able to kill him. Forgive me for wanting a plan that's a bit more reliable."

"If you have any suggestions, we're all ears," said Sam quickly before Dean could retort. He seemed eager not to offend Harry and had intervened in the conversation on numerous occasions to prevent Dean from upsetting the wizard. Although he would never say it out loud he was also a little sceptical of their latest plan and hoped that Harry would be able to help them with his magic.

"No, I don't," admitted Harry grudgingly. The three settled into silence, broken only by the loud rock music that Dean insisted on playing to Harry's amusement. They journeyed like that for a long time, stopping briefly at a lonely looking gas station for lunch. It was almost dark when they finally arrived near their destination. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. "How long until your friend arrives?" Asked Harry, eager to get out of the car and stretch his legs.

"She shouldn't take long," replied Sam. "She said she was travelling about twenty minutes behind us, she'll be here soon." The three lapsed into silence again, lounging awkwardly in the car.

"So," said Dean, breaking the silence, "you're British."

"And you're a genius," retorted Harry, rolling his eyes at the inane comment.

"I was just trying to make conversation," said Dean holding up his hands. "No need to get pissy with me-"

"So," Sam interrupted yet again before things escalated into a full blown argument, "how did you end up in America?"

"Some bitch broke into my house and knocked me out," sighed Harry, accepting that the next twenty minutes were going to be filled with painful small talk. "When I woke up I was in the basement of that house which Cas picked me and Sam up from."

"Ouch, that must have been difficult" sympathised Sam. Harry just shrugged.

"Crazier things have happened to me," he said dismissively, Sam frowned and opened his mouth curiously.

"She's here!" Exclaimed Dean before Sam could ask him to elaborate any further, clearly just as excited as Harry to leave the car. They got out to see a young blonde woman in a skimpy black dress hurrying towards them. She waved, smiling at them.

"I'm here," she panted, "who's your friend?"

"That's Harry," answered Dean, looking mildly horrified by the fact that she'd just referred to a wizard as his friend, "but we're no-"

"Nice to meet you, Harry," grinned the woman, cutting him off. "I'm Jo."

"Good to meet you," replied Harry, smirking at the unhappy look on Dean's face. He held out his hand for her to shake and had to suppress a laugh as he grimaced. He had listened to the brothers discuss whether they should inform her of his 'supernatural' status before they called her. Clearly Dean felt uncomfortable with his friend being in such close proximity to someone he would normally have considered his enemy.

Sam rubbed his hands together and nodded his head down the road. In the distance they could just about make out a light. "Now that we're all here," he said, "let's go. Do we all know what we're doing?" The others nodded and they set off. They walked until they reached an expensive looking house that lit up the surrounding area. A long line of trees lined the path to the front gate. The group paused, lurking just out of sight of the house.

"We'll wait here," hissed Dean. Jo nodded, walking purposely towards the front gate. Harry peered around the tree to watch as she collapsed against it. From a distance Harry could see her talking, trying to persuade the demons inside to open the intricate metal gates. It worked. After a few moments the gates swung open and Jo walked inside.

"Let's go," he whispered, already moving. Trying to focus his magic on not being seen he led the way through the gates. Jo was still talking, distracting the guards. When she turned to leave the guard closest to her grabbed her by the shoulder, preventing her from leaving.

"Now!" Exclaimed Dean as she whipped around and punched her attacker in the face, knocking him out cold. At his cry Sam leapt from the shadows and stabbed the other guard in the neck. Harry and Dean followed him. "Nice work, Jo," muttered Dean approvingly.

"Thanks," panted Jo, rummaging in her bag as she strode over to them. She pulled out a small bottle and grinned. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. As usual, thanks for all your reviewsfaves etc...**

**I've updated the previous chapter as there was a pretty horrendous spelling mistake which could not be allowed to stay. None of you seemed to notice :p**

**Have a nice night.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think it's safe to let those two go after the demon on their own?" Whispered Harry, wiping his hand across his hair in an attempt to smooth it in a nervous gesture. "It doesn't feel right."

Jo smiled reassuringly at him. "They'll be fine," she murmured, "they always are." Despite her encouraging tone, Harry still felt anxious. The Winchester brothers had insisted on facing Crowley, the demon, alone. Harry and Jo were to act as lookouts in case Crowley had other guards lurking in his home. Perhaps it was simply because he was used to being in the thick of the action that Harry felt so uncomfortable, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the brothers needed his help.

"I'm going to check on the other floor," he muttered to Jo, "you wait here." She nodded determinedly, clutching her bag in which Harry knew she was keeping her gun close to her. He felt his stomach twist in guilt. He already liked the blonde and felt guilty for lying to her.

"Be careful," she called after his retreating back. Harry nodded his head, not sure if she could see him. When he was sure he was out of her eyesight he hurried over to the stairs, heading to the floor where he knew the Winchesters and Crowley were. He followed the sound of voices, creeping through corridors and rooms, thankful for the fact that even in adulthood he had retained his slight stature which allowed him to move almost silently from room to room.

The house was so large it almost felt like a maze. Harry concentrated on the voices so as not to lose his way. Each room was immaculately decorated to the extent that Harry almost forgot that he was in the home of a denizen of hell. He walked to the end of one of the long corridors and paused for a moment outside the large wooden door. He could hear voices coming from behind it, Sam, Dean and the demon Crowley's. Suddenly the voice that he didn't recognise and must have belonged to the demon rose to a threatening snarl. Harry put his hand on the handle and pushed.

Sam and Dean stood side by side, opposite a man dressed in an immaculate suit who was bent low rummaging in a drawer set in front of a heavy wooden desk. His face, which had been a snarl of rage when Harry entered the room, changed into an oily grin. Harry recognised it as the look which his uncle Vernon had used whenever he was trying to charm one of his important customers.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Dean at the same time as Crowley opened his mouth.

"Always so rude," he tutted disapprovingly at Dean who glared. "No manners anywhere this side of the pond." He winked conspiratorially at Harry as Dean's expression darkened further, shutting the drawer and moving to sit on the front of the desk. Despite the two angry hunters and wizard, he seemed utterly at ease as he gave Harry another charming smile. "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself, Potter." He smirked. "Should I curtsey? It's not every day the _chosen one_ walks through your door."

"How do you know who I am?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

Crowley laughed loudly, pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. "Everyone knows about you, darling. You're the latest flavour of the month downstairs, in fact, you're almost as important as these two knuckleheads." Harry's eyebrows rose. His eyes flicked towards the Winchester brothers who looked almost as confused as he was.

"What do you mean?" He asked when Crowley didn't elaborate. Crowley made a show of deliberating his answer, absentmindedly checking his fingernails for dirt before looking up at Harry.

"Well," he said finally, "there's a priority bounty out for you. It seems your old friend Voldemort is dying for a little chat." The Winchesters exchanged worried looks and Harry stepped forward, eager for more information.

"And why are Tom's worries of concern to you lot?" He challenged, eyes blazing.

"Why, he's Lucifer's little pet of course!" Exclaimed Crowley, jumping up from the desk and walking to stand opposite Harry. "He's taken a personal interest in this demon, he's even done something to let him keep his powers-"

"Son of a bitch!" Snarled Dean.

"You mean there's a demon running around with witch powers as well?" Demanded Sam.

"Of course not," Crowley said, "he was a natural born wizard, so his powers are far greater than any obtained through deals with, well, people like me."

"That's just great," muttered Sam whilst Dean swore.

"Why would Lucifer do something like that?" Asked Harry, filing the information about Voldemort away in his brain as he fished for more information.

"He had too. Your friend had messed around with his soul too much for him to be turned the usual way. If our _father_ hadn't stepped in he'd be nothing more that your normal, bottom of the barrel scum."

"But why make him a demon in the first place?" Snapped Harry. "Why bother?"

"You're a bright lad Harry," smirked Crowley, "you know all about his troubles with our pal Sammy here. How he needs him to say yes to one little question..." Harry's eyes widened as he thought about all that Crowley had said.

"He's got all of his powers," he whispered. Crowley clapped sarcastically.

"Give the boy a medal."

"What is it, Harry?" Asked Sam sounding panicked. Harry turned to look at him.

"We have a spell, imperio" he said slowly as both the Winchesters listened intently. "My people, we call it an unforgivable. You use it just once and it's a one way ticket to Azkaban, prison, no questions asked. It makes you lose your will and puts you utterly at the casters mercy. Not everyone can do it, you need real will power, you have to want it. Voldemort could use it to make him do whatever he wanted, Sam. He's going to make you say yes."

Dean looked at Harry aghast whilst Sam stood there in utter shock.

"Is there no way to fight it?" He asked looking ashen.

"Some people have enough will power to break the curse, but you won't know until he casts it," answered Harry helplessly.

"You're strong, Sammy," said Dean encouragingly. "You can do that!"

"But what if I can't, Dean?" Asked Sam looking ill.

"That's what these are for," stated Crowley as he threw a small bag to Sam. "Take them, and shoot the buggers!" He had moved back over to the desk and was once again rummaging in the drawer. He pulled out a familiar looking piece of wood and tossed it to Harry. He snatched it out of the air and gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't realised how much he'd been missing his wand until he was reunited with it. A satisfying jolt of magic passed through the holly and phoenix feather wand and into Harry. "You're going to need that, Champ," said Crowley with a wink. "Try Carthage, Missouri." And then he vanished, leaving the three men alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. As always thanks for all the positive responses. Harry has his wand back, yay!<strong>

**Night!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, this could be our last night on earth?" Stated Dean morbidly, holding his beer up in a mock salute. Harry raised his own bottle up in answer, as did the rest of the room. They were congregated in the house of one of the Winchester's friends, Bobby. Who, much to Harry's chagrin, had insisted on Harry being subjected to salt and a silver blade before he was so much as allowed through the threshold. Despite his initial hostility, Bobby had turned out to be a great host, or rather; his house was well stocked with alcohol. Jo's mother was also there, a middle aged woman who reminded Harry of Molly Weasley as she had been whilst fighting in the battle of Hogwarts. She'd endeavoured to beat Castiel in shots at the beginning of the night, but had only succeeded in getting him mildly tipsy, getting herself drunk in the process.

Harry was seated on a wooden stool, slightly removed from the rest of his companions. He watched them interact with each other, a half smile on his face. It was clear from the easy manner in which they acting that the five were close. It made Harry miss his own friends. He felt guilty for not contacting Ron and Hermione to let them know he was alright, but he didn't want to drag them into yet another war. Much to his delight, the couple had finally married six months earlier and, Ron had confided in Harry, they were trying for their first child. He didn't want to be responsible for destroying the life they had built for themselves.

"You look like you're deep in thought." Harry turned to see Jo grinning at him. "May I?" She continued, gesturing to a chair next to Harry.

"Feel free," he shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. She sat herself down and nodded her head over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Check those two out," she giggled. Harry followed he gaze to where a tipsy looking Castiel was trying to make his way to a chair. He was struggling to walk in a straight line, the massive amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier in the evening making it hard for him to control his legs. As Harry watched he put an arm out to steady himself and managed to catch Dean around the neck, sending him staggering. Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing the tipsy angel by his shoulders and steering him into a chair. As he started to let go Castiel grabbed his hand, saying something which made the other man grin broadly. They lingered like that for a brief moment, looking at each other, before Bobby called something to Dean and they broke apart.

"Are they..?" asked Harry, tearing his eyes away from Castiel who looked a little lost now that Dean was no longer next to him.

"Not that they're aware of," replied Jo mischievously.

"You two are looking mighty cosy over here," slurred Ellen as she leant against the wall and turned her head from Harry to her daughter and back again. Jo shook her head in embarrassment, looking apologetically at Harry.

"She's pissed," she mouthed. Harry nodded in understanding and fingered his wand in his pocket. He was glad that he'd got it back, even though he shuddered to think of it in the hands of a demon. Although he could manage some wandless magic, he found it only really worked in moments of high stress. He couldn't use it with the same finesse or power he would work magic with his wand. As Jo became distracted by the ramblings of her mother, he subtly pulled it out and cast a sobering charm on Ellen. She blinked; looking confused and shook her head. Harry quickly slipped his wand back into his pocket and cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of the people in the cramped kitchen.

"We've got a busy day tomorrow," he said when they were all paying attention to him. "Time for bed." Although he got a mutinous look from Dean, everyone nodded in agreement except for Castiel who was already snoring lightly in his chair. They trickled from the room, Dean half carrying the very drowsy angel from the room. Sam waved good night to Harry and Ellen and Jo also left. Finally just Harry and Bobby were left alone in the kitchen.

"Here, I'll show you'll be sleeping," said Bobby in a gruff voice, leading Harry over to a door which opened to reveal a basement. Bobby led the way, wheeling his chair down a makeshift ramp made from boards of wood lain over the stairs and Harry followed behind. "We don't have much space left so you'll be in there." He used his head to gesture to a heavy metal door set into the wall. "Would you mind getting the lock, I, well," he gestured at his legs and Harry took the hint and moved to unbolt the door. Bobby followed so closely behind that he bumped into Harry, muttering a gruff "sorry." Harry opened the door and stepped inside a barren room with a single bed in the middle of it.

"Cosy," he commented, stepping in to take a closer look. The door slammed shut behind him. Harry whirled around as he heard the sound of bolts clicking into place, confused and a little frightened. Then the small hatch on the door opened and Bobby's face peered through.

"I saw what you did to Ellen, boy," he growled. Harry gaped.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, putting his hand in his pocket to pull out his wand and unlock the door.

"Looking for this?" Asked Bobby, waving a familiar looking piece of wood at him. Harry lunged at the door, but it didn't budge.

"I don't know what you did, but I can recognise magic, I'm no idjit. " He snapped. "The boys don't have time to deal with you, so you're going to stay in here until we get back. We'll deal with you then."

"Wait a moment!" Cried Harry, but it was too late. Bobby shut the hatch and left, leaving Harry locked in yet another basement for the second time in less than a fortnight.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Sam the next morning as they left the house, about to leave for Carthage.

"Said he was going on ahead," grunted Bobby, wheeling himself towards the car. "Are you just going to stand there? Let's go." For some reason, Sam felt a little uneasy. The feeling only increased as they left the house, but he put it down to nerves. After all, it wasn't every day you tried to kill the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Thanks for all your commentsfaves. There are now more than 100 alerts on this fic.**

**Night.  
><strong>


End file.
